Without you
by Ashrav
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto have been separated Sasuke has been forced to move in with his brother and can’t stop thinking about Naruto. Naruto is living alone again, people are treating him as usual, so he stays inside, and he cant stop thinking about Sasuke...bas


_Sasuke and Naruto have been __separated; Sasuke has been forced to move in with his brother and can't stop thinking about Naruto. Naruto is living alone again, people are treating him as usual, so he stays inside, and he cant stop thinking about Sasuke...based on the son WITHOUT YOU from RENT_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Sasuke lay in his bed, it was 11 o'clock in the morning, but he didn't want to get out of bed, all he could think about was a certain boy, a blonde boy, his name was Naruto…he was thinking about how much he had changed since they had been put into a team together and how they had kissed that time in class. And how much he wanted to feel it again...

_Without you, the ground thaws, the rain falls, the grass grows.  
Without you, the seeds root, the flowers bloom, the children play.  
The stars gleam, the poets dream, the eagles fly, without you.  
The earth turns, the sun burns, but I die, without you…_

Naruto was at his house, he didn't want to leave because he knew if he did all he would get was abuse from other people, he sighed as he sat at a table eating a bowl of ramen, all he could think of was Sasuke, he was worried about him, his brother was probably beating him, he wanted Sasuke here with him, he wanted to feel the curios stare upon him again. He wanted to feel him warm lips on his…

_Without you, the stars roar the breeze warms, the girl smiles, the cloud moves.  
Without you, the tides change, the boys run, the oceans crash.  
The crowds roar, the days soar, the babies cry, without you.  
The moon glows, the river flows, but I die, without you…_

Sasuke finally climbed out of bed, he pulled on some clothes and walked into the kitchen, his brother was there…"Why were you in bed so long?" his older brothers voice snarled "I-I was day dreaming" Sasuke stuttered. His brother got up from the table and slammed Sasuke against the wall and punched him hard in the stomach "Tomorrow I want you up at six" he snarled "Y-yes sir" Sasuke coughed.

_The world revives_

Naruto placed his bowl lightly on the table and let out a sad sigh, he couldn't stand being couped up in his house any longer, he walked out the door and sprinted down the street to a near by river, as he ran he got shouts of disgust and hatred, when he finally reached the river he fell down on the ledge and sat staring at the peaceful water.

_Colors renew_

Sasukes brother decided that Sasuke was too sickly to have near him "Get out of my sight" he spat pushing him out of the door, Sasuke walked down the street with his hands shoved in his pockets 'Where am I going to go now' he thought to himself. He walked to the main street of the town and slid down a wall resting his head in his hands.

_But I know blue, only blue, lonely blue, within me blue…_

Naruto stretched back onto the river bank, he stared into the sun until the brightness of it brought tears to his eyes, he looked away from the sun and at the clouds instead…

_  
Without you, the hand gropes, the ear hears, the pulse beats._

Sasuke thought for a while about places that he could go, he decided that Naruto was the best place to turn. He walked to Naruto's house and taped on his door…"Naruto?" he asked softly, when there was no answer Sasuke swore under his breath, he felt completely useless, he sank down by the door depressed.

_Without you, the eyes gaze, the legs walk, the lungs breathe._

Naruto closed his eyes and started to think of all the times he and Sasuke had spend with each other, he punished him self, he felt stupid, he had taken all of those times for granted, all the times he could have been happy, he had wasted…

_The mind churns…_

Sasuke got up again and thumped hard on the door "NARUTO!" he screamed tears streaming down his cheeks "Naruto..." he cried falling to his knees at the door, he had no where to go. He would just have to wait until the blonde got home from where ever he was…

_The heart yearns…_

Naruto couldn't stand not being with Sasuke anymore; he leaped to him feet and ran as hard as he could to Sasukes house only to be told that his ass of a brother had kicked him out, Naruto gave up, he dragged his feet back to his house getting more shouts of abuse, a single tear rolled down his cheek and hit the ground…

_The tears dry, without you.  
Life goes on, but I'm gone.  
Cause I die, without you…_

Sasuke heard foot steps and looked up hopefully, he leaped to his feet and ran to Naruto "Sasuke I heard you got-"

Sasuke pulled Naruto into a tight hug still crying

_Cause I die, without you…_

"Sasuke I..." he stuttered lost for words "Don't cry..." he managed then hugged him back…

_Cause I die…_

Sasuke let go of him and looked at Naruto with a tear stained face "I love you" he cried grabbing his hands and pulling him into a tender kiss…

_Without you…_

Naruto closed his eyes and pulled away, he cupped Sasukes face in his hands and wiped away his tears with his thumbs "I love you to" he whispered kissing him again…"Your staying with me from now on" he smiled leading him into his house and closing the door gently behind him.

_without you…_

**[-X-END[-X-**


End file.
